


When it gets to be too much (Can I rest in your arms?)

by Yukino1612



Series: Prompts - Multifandom [5]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, K.A.R.D & MONSTA X Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worried J.Seph, fainting due to exhaustion, overworked Matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukino1612/pseuds/Yukino1612
Summary: They were preparing for a comeback.Work, work and even more work was what they did.Dance, sing, rap, smile, eat, repeat.There was no time for sleep or rest.At least not for Matthew.Everyone expected so much from him, it was hard to keep up with all of the expectations.It all came to a head when BM finally couldn't keep up any longer - he fainted.Right there, on stage, at their joint perfomance with MONSTA X, in front of thousands of people, watched by milions of people on television.Great. Just great.





	When it gets to be too much (Can I rest in your arms?)

K.A.R.D was preparing for a new comeback.

So, due to that they had a lot of work to do.

At the same time, they were informed that there would be a joint perfomance between them and MONSTA X at an award show.

Naturally, they were thrilled.

They were all good friends with the boys of MONSTA X.

Matthew also liked to refer to Wonho, Shownu and himself as the "Big Man Tiddie Club".

They even had a group chat with that name in which they sometimes talked about workouts and made plans to work out together.

But as excited as they were, they knew that it meant more work.

As they all practiced, they progressively lost sleep.

So Matthew tried tomake sure that the other three got enough sleep so that they wouldn't collapse.

Even if that meant that he had to take up all of their chores to do himself.

He cleaned both dorms, did all of their laundry, stocked their fridges, made breakfast and packed snacks and water bottles for all of them, giving them his own when they were still hungry or thirsty after finishing their own.

He also packed chocolate and pads/tampons when the girls got their period.

He let them sit out during practice if they felt like they weren't able to perform well due to nausea or cramps.

Matthew gave them painkillers and heat packs, running to the store for them when they had a bad craving for something.

He put up with their mood swings, allowed them to cry on his shoulder, scream at him, hit his shoulder, cling on to him or listened to their complains about life, practice, being a woman.

Being the good friend he is, he massages their lower stomachs when the cramps got too bad, or their feet when they hurt from having to dance and stand for hours on end.

He tried to always be there for the girls, whatever they needed.

As for Taehyung, he let him sleep longer, made sure that he had breakfast and coffee ready by the time he woke up.

He let the older have all of the hot water if he wanted because the older worked so hard, he deserved the hot water.

He accepted everything the other threw at him in the spur of the moment due to being tired and frustrated, because Matthew knew that he didn't actually mean anything he said.

He massaged Taehyung's back to help him relax, made his bed for him and checked in on him every now and then.

Matthew tried his best to make the uneasier times easier for his groupmates.

He tried his best.

But he forgot that even the King has his limits.

So he was completely caught off guard when he noticed that he wasn't alright one day.

He discovered that he had a fever which caused him to lose focus sometimes or miss a few steps.

Naturally, he drank more water and put cold towels on his forehead when he went to sleep after finishing his chores.

BM didn't see any point in burdening his members or their manager with something as small as that.

Not to forget that the joint performance was only two days away.

"Are you okay?", Somin asked one day before the performance.

"Huh? Yeah, of course! I'm super excited for tomorrow!", grinned Matthew.

And he was excited, even if his sight blurred a few times when he turned his head too fast.

His fever also hadn't gotten any better.

At this rate, Matthew was worried he'd have to go to the hospital.

But oh well, no can do now.

For now all that was importants was the performance.

\----------------------------------the next day-----------------------------------

Today was the day of the performance.

All eleven of them had met up early to do one last rehearsal before they had the official rehearsal at the venue and then the performance.

They all did their best, mostly their best to calm their nerves.

"Okay guys, this was good. Let's get to the venue and get ready. Good luck, Fighting!", said Shownu.

They all high-fived before the groups went to their individual cars to get to the venue where they went to their dressing rooms.

They changed and made their way over to their seats.

Soon after, the first performance started.

Fangirls and fanboys alike were screaming as SEVENTEEN performed.

After them, it was ATEEZ and then it was Stray kids turn.

The mood was very good.

Blackpink were goofing off during their performance, giving off a playfull vibe.

NCT Dream picked up on that vibe.

Soon, K.A.R.D was ushered backstage where they changed into their stage outfits and met with MONSTA X.

They were announced and went on stage, getting into position for their stage.

The just got done with the first quarter of the song when Matthew started to feel lightheaded.

He pushed through the feeling, thinking that it was going to fade soon enough.

Instead, halfway through the performance, black spots started to dance in his vision.

_Dammit....maybe this is more serious than I thought...._

After that thought, the dance break started.

And because it was a joint performance between K.A.R.D and MONSTA X, it was safe to say that the dance break was intense.

Suddenly, Matthew couldn't see anymore.

He heard Wonho and J.Seph singing together, fanchants, fans cheering and screaming.

Then, static.

When the static vanished, Matthew realized that he had stopped dancing.

Instead, he was falling.

Nervous screams coming from the fans.

His name being screamed from a few people close to him.

Someone calling for a medic with a microphon.

"......ew! ......ear me?! Matthew!"

_huh? that's weird....is that Taehyung's voice? _

He opened his eyes for a moment, looking right into the worried gazes of his groupmates and boyfriend.

He raised his hand slowly, placing his shaking hand on Taehyung's cheek.

"Guys....I'm sorry....", he whispered before everything went black.

His hand fell limply, landing next to his head, his eyes closed and then nothing.

Nothing except the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Medics arrived with a stretcher, putting Matthew's unresponsive body on the stretcher before carrying him backstage.

The others followed as if in trance not able to fully process what just happened.

BTS immediately took the stage, having been the ones to go next and trying to lighten the atmosphere again.

Meanwhile, the medics checked Matthew over whilst MONSTA X and K.A.R.D waited with their managers for news.

"Your solo group stage is cancelled, MONSTA X's is still happening", informed their managers after talking to the staff.

After a few minutes it was decided that Matthew would be taken to the hospital, Taehyung, Somin and Jiwoo insisted on going with him.

Nothing anyone said could chnge their minds, so they then drove to the hospital with their managers car whilst Matthew was taken by an ambulance.

At the hospital they were informed that Matthew had a high fever and was severly dehydrated as well as exhausted, which caused him to fain like he did.

They hooked him up on an IV and decided to keep him at least over night to monitor him and would decide about further actions when Matthew was awake again.

"He must have been feeling unwell for quite a while for it to develop like this", was what the doctor said.

_Unwell for quite a while_ was what rung in their heads.

Their King had been feeling unwell for who knows how long and none of them had realized it.

"I live in the same dorm as him, I sleep in the same room as him, how did I not notice anything?", asked Taehyung quietly, tugging at his hair in frustration.

They stayed with Matthew, even sleeping in the room on the couch the hospital room held.

Taehyung stayed sitting next to his boyfriends bed, holding his hand as he slept whilst watching over him.

He inevitably fell asleep, resting his head on the mattress.

The next day, they were woken up by a doctor coming into the room to check on Matthew.

"It looks better already. He still needs a lot of rest and plenty of fluids, but if he wakes up and there are no complications, there's no reason why he can't go home. As long as he gets supervised properly, that is.", said the doctor.

"Of course", answered Taehyung.

They weren't going to let their stubborn leader out of their sight for a while.

And indeed, there were no complications when he woke up.

After waking up properly, changing and getting instructions to follow until he was completely fine again, Matthew was taken home.

The manager drove, the girls sat behind the manager and the boys sat behind the girls, Matthew leaning on Taehyung, resting his head on the olders chest.

"You gave us all quiet a scare...", commented Jiwoo.

"Ah...I'm sorry. I promise to say something next time this happens", Matthew scratched his head sheepishly.

"You should. Except that there won't be a next time", answered Somin seriously.

"Right."

"And don't think about doing anything. You are benched for the rest of the week", said the manager with a warning tone in his voice.

"Oh, come on! It isn't even that bad!", protested Matthew.

"You fainted. Due to a fever and exhaustion. Everyone is worried. What would hiddens say if they knew you are back to practice right after being exhausted enough to faint? Also, I reserve the right to cuddle you as much as I want since you decided to just give me a heart attack. I swear I'm gonna get grey hair soon, because of you!", exclaimed Taehyung.

Matthew sighed, giving up on the argument.

He couls never argue with his boyfriend anyways.

"Fine. Taehyung?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The smiled at each other, leaning in to kiss each other when their manager suddenly stopped the car, causing their bodies to jerk forward, away from each other.

The girls snickered in front of them.

"We are here", said the manager.

Taehyung and Matthew laughed, smiled at each other and leaned in again, closing their eyes, this time being able to kiss each other without any interruptions.

When they pulled away and opened their eyes again, they giggled.

They then proceeded to get out of the car and follow the girls into the dorms, going up to theirs and taking off their shoes and jackets before making their way towards the bedroom.

"Now, I believe you said something about cuddling", smirked Matthew, grabbing Taehyung and throwing him onto the bed before climbing on top of him and hugging him, closing his eyes and heaving a content sigh.

"Comfy?", asked Taehyung with a chuckle after a few moments.

Matthew gave a confirming grunt whilst nodding his head enthusiasticly.

"Very"

"I'm glad", laughed J.seph.

"Again, I'm sorry for scaring you. I really didn't mean to", Matthew pouted, allowing his childish side to appear.

"I know. I'm not going to say it's okay because it isn't, but I'm glad that you are okay now. Just, take better care of yourself from now on", reprimanded Taehyung gently.

"I will"

Soon after, they drifted off to sleep, not noticing the girls slipping into their room to take pictures of them sleeping.

"This is nice balckmail material! Just imagine what the fans would say if they knew the boys sleep together sometimes", Jiwoo grinned devilishly.

"You are evil", chuckled Somin with the same expression on her face.

They closed the door behind them as they left after closing the blinds and turning off the alarms of the two sleeping boys.

After all, they deserved the peaceful sleep.

The peaceful sleep they only got when sleeping in each others arms.


End file.
